Beyblade Evolution Final Showdown
by Aznbladegirl
Summary: It is after Tyson's third year of being world champion and he must once again defend his title. With a few turns and twists, a few new teams with unsuspecting surprises lurking everywhere, when will the journey end?
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: Okay…I'm not sure if I really need to type this but just in case: I don't-sadly-own beyblade.

Also, this is my first time posting fanfictions on the net so don't blame the first chapter okay? It will get more interesting soon enough cause I have loads of ideas and not enough time.(lol)

Chapter 1: And so it begins…

"_Another year, another tournament." _Thought Kai as he walked through the streets of Tokyo. He had been training for that day, the day in which he would defeat Tyson, his friend as well as his rival. Tyson's third year as champion was no surprise at all and Kai knew this. But to get to the top, he must defeat Tyson.

"_This year I'll be joining the Blitzkrieg boys again and without much surprise, I guess Tala will be my partner once again."_

This was no surprise at all considering that Tala was the leader and the strongest blader in the Demolition boys. _"But just to be sure…"_ Kai smirked. _"I guess I'll go to Russia to take part in the battle in which to decide the representing team."_ So Kai walked off towards the warm glow of the sun.

In the Kinomiya residence:

_"Sigh…this is so boring. I wish I had something better to do…"_ Tyson thought as he stared up at the clear blue sky. Just then, Daichi jumped out from nowhere catching Tyson off guard.

"Whoa, Daichi! You don't have to scare me like that you know. Next time, try the door."

"Uh Tyson, in case you haven't noticed. There are no doors in the hallway!"

Tyson looked around. "Oh yeah. Now I'm so bored I knocked the common senses out of myself!"

Then, they heard voices near the doorway. "Hi Grandpa!" Two voices called in unison as Tyson walked towards the door. It was Hilary and Kenny.

"Hey Tyson!" Kenny greeted while Hilary gave him a smile.

"So great you guys are here! I'm bored out of my skull!"

"Then you'd like the news we're gonna show you." Hilary said with a mischievous smile.

"Huh?" Tyson asked, confused.

"What news?" Daichi asked poking his out from behind Tyson.

Inside Tyson's room;

"You mean it Chief?!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yup. The time has come for the annual beyblade tournament and Mr. Dickenson had just announced that it's going to be a tag team battle once again!"

"Again? Where are all the team battles?" Tyson groaned.

"Well. It is a team battle but with only two people battling per battle." Kenny replied.

"Oh I see. So that means we need three more people…" Tyson said aloud, eyeing the ceiling.

"Hey! What about me?" Daichi exclaimed. "I'm part of this team too you know!"

"You don't count." Tyson replied.

"What! That's not fair!" Daichi yelled, outraged by Tyson's reply.

"Life's not fair so deal with it, kid."

This was the start of their afternoon as Hilary and Kenny tried to calm them down…

In the Tate's residence:

_Bring, bring…_ The telephone rang.

Max picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh hi mom! What's up?"

From the other end of the receiver came Judy's voice.

"Hey Maxi. How are you? I miss you so much."

"Yeah. I miss you too."

"Hey listen. For the beyblade tournament this year, I would like you to join the All-Starz again. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure thing mom. That would be great."

"Super! I'll send you a plane ticket as soon as possible. Tell your dad to call me afterwards, okay sweetie?"

"I will. Bye."

As the blonde teen hung up, there was a smile on his face. He would meet his mom again this year. This year, he will once again face up against Tyson…

On the street:

Ray Kon was walking on the streets of Tokyo, not doing anything until something caught his eyes. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the window of a shop. It was a poster. A poster announcing the beyblade tournament this year. The poster reads:

_We are proud to announce the annual beyblade tournament for this year. Gear up for the biggest event of the century as people around the world compete for the title of champion. Details will be announced after the qualifying rounds of countries end._

_"The big day that I've been waiting for…"_ though Ray. "Well…time to pay a visit to the white tigers!" And he walked off towards the setting of the sun.

At the Zaggart residence:

"Oh wow! Another beyblade tournament! I can't wait!" Zeo exclaimed.

"Yes I know son. You've only said it about a million times…" Dr. Zaggart said preparing to leave for work.

"If I sign up, you're going to cheer me on right dad?" Zeo asked hopefully.

"I suppose so. Why won't I?" Dr. Zaggart replied, giving his son a grand smile. "Time to go to work. I have to go do some research with Mr. Kinomiya."

"Okay dad. See you tonight!"

Then as Dr. Zaggart left, Zeo jumped around the house cheerfully again. "I'll have to practice extra hard."

"You sure do." Said a voice behind him. As Zeo turned around, a man with gray hair raised up Zeo's violin and said cheerfully. "Extra hard on your violin lessons!"

"AWW!"

The next day at Tyson's house:

"No! I am so late!" Tyson yelled, pulling on his cap and running out the door as fast as he can (and I assure you, he can run fast. Remember second season?).

"Why are you hurrying? It's not like there's anything important to do…" Daichi said.

"Today's the day where we register for the regional tournaments. If we don't register now, we won't get to play in the real tournament…"

"Oh yeah…wait for me!" Daichi yelled as they both ran out the door past Kenny and Hilary.

"Whoa guys! Wait up!" Kenny called after them as he and Hilary ran to catch up.

At the community hall stadium:

"Wow, I never knew there's going to be such a big line…" Tyson said looking around.

"Well, beyblading is popular." Kenny replied.

Then they heard a voice, "Hey Tyson!" It was Zeo. Zeo was running towards them with Gordo following close behind.

"Hey Z, what's up?" Tyson called back cheerfully.

"Nothing much. Are you signing up for the tournament too?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, me too! I'm so stoked!"

"Maybe we'd be teammates!" Tyson said, getting excited, knowing that Zeo is one of his good friends.

"That would be great!" Zeo replied, equally excited.

Zeo had recovered from the grief of knowing that he was a little different. When he found out that nobody actually cared how different he is and that they treated him no different from when they thought he was human, he turned back into his old cheerful self.

"So you, Gordo, me, and Daichi…we'd make a great team!"

"Oh yeah." Zeo said.

Gordo gave a small grin and Daichi smiled at the fact that Tyson included him in his team without him complaining about it.

Soon, they all signed up and waited for the tournament to begin in the afternoon. But little did they know that they were being watched out of the corner of a mysterious eye…

End of Chapter One

A/N: Just to tell you, Zeo will be joining Tyson's team and so will Gordo. All the teams will be there and so will one or two new teams, such as a mysterious girl that might just be related to Kai?! And how will all the teams spend their Halloween in Canada?


	2. A stranger in town

A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to submit another chapter. I just finished my exams and you know…I sort of need to think and have inspiration. I actually got one review and it was sent to me on my b-day too! Thanks a lot! Well…. hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I…sob…don't own beyblade.

Chapter 2: A stranger in town

A helicopter flew over the new Revolution Stadium that was now being filled, at a lightning pace, with beyblade fans from all over Japan.

DJ Jazzman stepped out of the helicopter; one hand holding onto the helicopter's handle bar, and the other holding a microphone.

"Welcome to the regional qualifying tournament of Japan," he said. "We are proud to announce that the championships have started once again. Competitors please attend the special announcement for tournament details. This is going to be the most exciting tournament of the century!"

As the helicopter flew off, Tyson and his friends ran towards the Revolution Stadium.

"Jeez Kenny!" Tyson said as he ran. "Why didn't you wake me up for that announcement?"

"I tried to, Tyson" Kenny replied as he tried to catch up. "But you wouldn't wake up!"

"Not until I brought pancakes into the room anyway," Daichi added.

"Aw man…" Tyson groaned in embarrassment as the sound of laughter came from Hilary.

"You should have seen yourself," Hilary giggled. "One minute you were in bed. The next minute, you woke up so fast I didn't even see you move!"

"Spare me!" Tyson said as they ran into the Stadium.

Cameras were flashing everywhere as Mr. Dickinson made his speech. Tyson and his friends had made it just in time. They met Zeo and Gordo there.

"Hey Z," Tyson called as he, Kenny, and Hilary walked to meet them.

"Hey Tyson!" Zeo replied, welcoming them with a warm smile.

They then turned to listen to Mr. Dickinson's speech.

"Welcome to another year of the beyblade world championships," he began. "The BBA is proud to announce that the regional tournament will begin in three days. The rounds are split into four blocks: block A, B, C, and D. In each block, there are eight competitors. The competitors will face off until one last person in that block remains. Those four people will then represent us at the world beyblade championships. Next, we have our world champion, Tyson, up to speak."

The crowd went wild.

Tyson bounded up to take the microphone from Mr. Dickinson. "Thank you, thank you! I wish all of you the best of luck for the tournament. All I have to say now is…let the games begin!"

The crowd cheered again and after a while, dispersed to see the standings.

Tyson and the gang looked at their standings and found the following result: Zeo in block A, Gordo in block B, Tyson in block C, and Daichi in block D.

"Hey, we're in different blocks!" Tyson exclaimed as Zeo and Gordo nodded. "That makes things a lot easier."

Then Tyson went and studied the picture of his first competitor. He had sky-blue hair and sea-blue eyes. The vast look in the boy's eyes gave Tyson a deep impression.

Tyson and the gang were on their way home when a chill wind picked up and a boy suddenly appeared in front of them.

Tyson looked up to find himself staring into a pair of sea-blue eyes. Those eyes stared at him menacingly.

"You…you're my first competitor in the tournament!" Tyson said, surprised to see him.

"Enough talk, I wish to challenge you." The boy said, advancing towards him.

"W…what?" Tyson asked, shocked by the boy's request.

"What…are you afraid?" The boy challenged.

Tyson stepped forward.

"No, Tyson!" Kenny grabbed Tyson by the sleeve. "It's best to wait until the tournament."

"No, Kenny." Tyson replied pushing Kenny's hands away. "I cannot refuse a challenge."

Then he turned towards the boy. "I accept your challenge."

The boy sneered and with a single motion, took out his blade and was ready to launch. The boy's blade was a shade of tan and had four sharp corners on the attack ring.

"Ready when you are," Tyson held out Dragoon SG. "Three, two, one…let it rip!"

"Ka-chink!" The two blades landed on the ground with a jump-start. The boy's blade wasted no time as it charged at Dragoon with maximum power.

Dragoon moved out of the way, but the boy's blade was too fast. It did a sharp right turn and hit Dragoon with a devastating blow.

_"The kid is fast,"_ Tyson thought starting to get a little worried. _"If I don't end this soon, I'll end up losing this match before the real one even begins."_

The boy's blade attacked Dragoon with a ferocious force once again. This time, Dragoon countered it. Dragoon's engine gear started spinning as it went forward.

"Dragoon, Mega Typhoon Storm attack!" Dragoon generated a huge tornado, sucking the boy's blade into its vortex.

The boy narrowed his eyes as he raised his right hand. His blade hit Dragoon with one last blow, causing a sudden strong wind to break from Dragoon's storm. The gang raised their arms to block the current. When the wind had finally gone, they looked up to find that the boy and his beyblade had disappeared.

Dragoon stopped spinning. Tyson went forward to pick up his blade to find his attack ring shattered to bits. When Kenny saw this, he gasped and grabbed the blade from Tyson's hand.

"Oh no, Dragoon!" Kenny cried, tears running down his cheeks.

Tyson stared straight ahead. _"Who is that kid?"_ he thought as the birds flew by and over the horizon…

End of Chapter Two


	3. Downfall of a Rival

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys. To Tala-wolborg-girl: Sorry, but I can't use your idea because I already got my own idea for a story and have planned it way ahead but I just don't have time to write it. Well, I hope you'll still like it. But just to tell you, Kai's sister is only a bit like him, not much. Pretty weird huh? But the story is mine so it's up to me, right? Also to Gabz: there are going to be Oc's, as for the other question, Nope. Sorry… I tried to upload every week, but I'm so busy…thank you whoever invented spring break…ha ha ha. Thank you all for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but might once I can work in TV Tokyo!

Chapter 3: Downfall of a Rival

At the U.S. Airport:

"Hi mom, hi Rick, hi Michael, hi Emily!" The blond teen said as he waved to his friends.

"Hi Maxi! How's my little boy?" Judy asked as she stepped forward to give her son a hug.

"Just fine mom," replied Max, returning his mom's hug.

Then he stepped back to look at the others. "How's it going guys?"

"Just great!" Rick replied, raising his thumb.

"Let's go!" Michael said.

"Wouldn't want to miss the fun!" Emily added.

"Huh?" Max asked, confused. "Where are we going…and where's Steve and Eddy?"

"We're going to the amusement park today," Judy replied. "We can relax before the tournament. Steve and Eddy are at the amusement park. They said they wanted to check out the Merry-Go-Round."

"That sounds fun!" Max said as he smiled.

"Yeah, let's go." Rick answered and they walked out of the airport.

At the White Tiger's Camp:

A girl in pink ran up the mountain road at a fast pace and halted when she neared a raven-haired teen.

"Hi Ray!" Mariah called happily as she bounded towards him.

"Hi Mariah!" Ray turned and smiled. "Long time no see!"

"You said it, we have so much to tell you!"

"Yeah Ray, welcome back!" Lee greeted as he walked out of the forest.

"Hate to say it, but we missed you." Kevin added as he swung down from a nearby tree.

"Want some fruit?" Gary asked as he too, appeared.

"Hey guys!" Ray greeted. "Sure thing, Gary. Thanks!"

"No problem."

When they went back to the cabin, they were discussing about the tournament.

"So we're going to the world championships, right?" Kevin asked as they sat down on the wooden floor.

"That sounds exciting," Lee said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Ray replied, thinking of Tyson. _"This year, I will be ready for you, Tyson." _He thought.

"Dinner's ready!" Mariah called, interrupting Ray's thoughts.

"You can have more 'cause you did a lot of traveling," Mariah said as she handed him a dish of meat buns.

"Thanks Mariah," Ray smiled as he took them.

The sun shone through the mountains as the group ate their dinner…

At the Ice Stadium in Moscow:

A set of wheels screeched to a stop as a figure with dark blue pants stepped out of the open door. The figure closed the door and as the taxi sped off, was greeted by a redhead and his friends.

"Welcome back to the team," Tala greeted as he eyed Kai with his ice-blue eyes.

Kai did not say anything, just nodded. They then walked into the stadium.

"The regional tournament is about to begin," Tala spoke as he and Kai walked side by side while the others followed quietly behind.

"So I've heard," Kai replied, staring straight ahead.

"Are you planning to defeat Tyson in the championships this year?" Tala asked, although he already knew the answer.

Kai did not reply. Instead, he walked ahead of the others. Tala knew that Kai had given his answer, and it was a "yes".

Back in Japan at the Revolution Stadium:

"Welcome to the Japan regional tournament," DJ Jazzman announced through his microphone. "This is going to be exciting. We will now begin with block A. Bladers in block A please come to the front of the stadium."

"Well, I guess I go first!" Zeo said excitedly.

"Good luck!" Kenny smiled.

"Don't forget to make the team," Tyson said.

"I will!" Zeo called, running towards the location of the beystadiums and returning Gordo's thumb-up sign.

At the stadium, the battle was about to begin.

"Bladers are you ready?" DJ Jazzman exclaimed. "3,2,1…let it rip!"

Zeo launched his blade. The yellow beyblade flew into the stadium and landed with a powerful bounce. It began circling the stadium.

"Go Cerberus!" Zeo called out.

No sooner had he said that, Cerberus darted forward and knocked his opponent right out of the dish.

In less than a minute, the other winners were announced. "…And the winners of this round are…Zeo, Fay, John, and Carrie!"

"Yeah!" Zeo jumped up and down, waving victoriously at his friends.

"Way to go, Zeo!" Tyson cheered as Zeo walked over to his friends.

"Just one question, Zeo." Kenny said.

"Huh?" Zeo looked questioningly at him.

"Is Cerberus your bit-beast now?"

"Yup, he sure is!" Zeo replied proudly. "I trained really hard to get him."

"Sweet!" Tyson said. "You deserve him."

Zeo smiled. "Thanks, you guys!"

From across the stadium, a girl with dark purple hair stared at the group, as if analyzing them.

"Hey Fay," a voice called out.

The girl turned around to face a boy with sky-blue hair. Her yellow eyes were flashing with impatience. "What is it?"

"Remember, you must not lose. If one of us falls, so do all of us."

"I won't let the team down," she said coldly.

"Good," was all he said as he retreated back into the darkness.

"And now it's time for block B to commence," DJ Jazzman announced as the crowd cheered for action.

Gordo and the other seven bladders walked up to four separate dishes and faced their opponent.

"Bladers are you ready?" DJ Jazzman exclaimed through his microphone. "3, 2, 1…let it rip!"

It wasn't long before Gordo won. The other three winners followed suit.

"And the winners of block B are…Gordo, Cory, Hade, and Vivian!" DJ Jazzman announced through the cheers of the crowd.

"Looks like Gordo earned his own bit-beast as well," Kenny said with a smile.

As Gordo walked back to his friends, DJ Jazzman announced the beginning of block C.

Tyson walked up to the dish. He stared straight ahead and his eyes met with those of the colour of the sea.

"You won't be so lucky this time," the boy said. "I am going to win."

"Just try me," Tyson answered his remark. He then whipped out his launcher and snapped his beyblade onto it.

"Before we go on, let's check the stats." Brad Best said.

The first to appear on the screen was the boy with the sky-blue hair. His name is Sky and he has a giant bat bit-beast called Boireden. The attack of Boireden's attack is called "Dark Devour".

"Whoa, these bladers sure have powerful stats1" AJ Topper said as Tyson's stats appeared on the screen.

"You bet!" Brad said. "They have enough power to knock both you and me out of the stadium!"

"Not me, Brad." AJ Topper replied. "Maybe just you."

"Are you bladers ready?" DJ Jazzman shouted into the microphone. "3, 2, 1…let it rip!"

"The two beyblades landed into the dish in unison.

"Prepared to lose like you did last time?" Tyson asked Sky as the two beyblades collided.

"Not this time. I have further perfected my beyblading skills to beat you…now watch this!"

Boireden jumped and took a dive at Dragoon, slamming him and making him land back. Tyson stepped back a little.

"Can you feel the power of Boireden?" Sky asked with a smirk.

"You haven't won yet!" Tyson said as Dragoon sped forward. Boireden moved to the right, dodging Dragoon's attack.

"Oh? But that's not all." Boireden dashed left and right towards Dragoon. A few moments later, Dragoon was sent flying to the edge of the dish.

Tyson let out a grunt. "He's stronger than last time."

"Of course. You didn't think I left the battle without learning anything, did you?" Sky asked, smirking again.

"Tyson!" Kenny yelled. He turned. "His power is off the charts! You have to finish this battle quickly or Dragoon will be in danger!"

"You can do this!" Hilary called out.

"Come on, Tyson!" Cheered Zeo. "Don't forget, you have to make the team!"

"Okay, here I go!" Tyson called out. "Mega Typhoon Storm Attack!"

A large tornado formed and Dragoon darted forward.

"Not this time," Sky narrowed his eyes. "Dark Devour!"

Boireden came out of his bit-chip and opened his mouth; this formed a powerful black hole. Soon, the tornado was sucked into its vortex.

"Oh no!" Tyson gasped.

"Oh yes!" Sky smiled. "Soon, your Dragoon will be powerless against my Boireden."

_"What should I do?"_ thought Tyson as beads of sweat started to form on his face.

"Tyson!" Kenny called out again.

Tyson turned. "What is it?"

"The only way to defeat Boireden is to knock him off balance before Dragoon's attack totally disappears! Boireden can't move if he is maintaining his attack! In other words, he is defenseless!"

Tyson turned back to the dish. He grinned, "So you do have a weakness after all. Dragoon, attack!"

Sky was shocked, "Oh no! Boireden! Hurry and stop the attack!"

"Too late," Tyson said as Dragoon knocked Boireden off balance and sucked him into the tornado.

As the tornado slowly dissipated, Boireden fell out of the dish and landed next to his owner.

Sky picked up his beyblade and stared silently at it.

"Hey," Tyson said. Sky turned. "That was a nice battle. You almost had me there."

Sky smirked. "Looks like I've underestimated you." Then, he walked away. "We _will_ meet again."

Tyson stared silently at the dimming figure. "Yes, we _will_ meet again…and next time, I will be ready for you."

End of Chapter Three


End file.
